This Is War
by ExtraordinarySoul
Summary: Sequel to Crossfire. Furious with Odin, Elena becomes her true Dark Elf form and rescues Loki from the dungeons. Together they embark on a journey of violence, rage and revenge to find their daughter and become the king of queen of the nine realms. The war they wage calls upon the Avengers and Thor himself, and perhaps even they can't win this time. Rated M for violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

**A/N: Here it is! Part 2. Hopefully this one is as exciting to you all as the last. Expect more violence, more anger and (gasp!) more sex.** **Hit me up with a review and I'll love you forever.**

The cell grew colder as time went on. He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been there. An eternity seemed about right. However long, it was as though he'd grown emptier with each passing moment. Emptier, and angrier.

Loki Laufeyson, the broken child. The destructive monster. The insane villain that no one could love, or listen to. There he was, contained, in a case of glass and gold.

"My love."

Her voice sounded like heaven in his downtrodden mind.

"I've found a way."

Loki closed his eyes, communicating with her, "And when will you arrive?"

"In an hour's time," she replied, "I promise. It will all go to plan. We will be together, again."

Loki smiled, a smile that broke into an evil grin.

"I expect a kiss when we can steal a moment."

He could almost hear the smile in her reply, "You will receive much more than a kiss, my future king."

–

"Father, I need to speak with you, on a most urgent matter."

"It is useless, my son," Odin said, walking up the stone staircase, "I cannot reconsider my decision, as it has already been made and consequences ensued." Thor had been begging him to change his mind about the baby, and to no avail. Odin was used to that by now.

"I've spoken with Heimdall," Thor continued, chasing after him, "He said her star has disappeared."

Odin stopped, "Disappeared?"

"Yes," Thor replied, "And she's been emitting a darkness in past weeks. He fears she may be...hoping to return to Asgard."

"If she does, she will be met by an army," Odin replied, "And executed. Perhaps even thrown into a cell of her own in the dungeons. I'm sure Loki would enjoy that very much."

"Father, don't say such things, you don't know-"

"I KNOW WHAT SHE IS!" Odin shouted, "And if he has made of lover of her, she is even more evil than we thought possible. Her father was a ruthless, bloodthirsty monster that slaughtered his own people, for his benefit. A child that carries the heaviness of that, along with Loki's hunger for power, cannot be in the realms of Asgard, amidst her true parents."

Thor sighed. He gave up, again. Odin wasn't having it.

"Go celebrate with your warriors," Odin said, "Stop thinking of that mortal, and of Loki's harlot, go and have some fun."

Thor resented the name Odin had given Elena, but he said nothing and turned to go back to the banquet. He was met by Sif, who it appeared, had been waiting for him.

"Your father is right," she said, greeting him, "Worrying about Loki and that insane woman...it's a waste of time for a future king."

"My father doesn't know Elena, and he rarely spoke to her," Thor said, a hint of sadness in his voice, "I had a word with her when she told us Loki's plan. There's more to her than he is allowing."

"You can't be suggesting that someone could love him?" Sif was surprised, "I know you were raised together, but Loki-"

"Loki is in the dungeons of Asgard forever," Thor said simply, "And there's nothing I can do about that."

–

Elena Ward stepped through into the dark forest near the castle, smiling to herself. Loki was right, there was a passage that no one would be guarding, and to her excitement, Asgard was so closeby it'd be minutes before she'd be there. Quietly, she tried to remember what he'd told her during the nights she'd been able to contact him.

Sitting in a circle with three items– a lock of Loki's hair, the pillowcase he slept on and a bit of the bloodied dress she'd worn– were around her, and she was able to come into tune with him, in her mind. Together, they exchanged and came up with a plan. Now, it was time to execute it.

As expected, Elena needed to be quiet and swift. As someone who regularly snuck out of boarding school to go play on the school grounds, it wasn't hard for her to do. She paused at the right times, her footsteps light, peering around corners as guards changed positions.

Of course, when it came to Odin's chambers, there were more to deal with. Having taken women's self defense from the age of eighteen, Elena knew how to knock them all out cold, without making a sound. As she lay the last one to the stone floor, she pushed open the doors of the royal chambers to find her victim asleep.

Fregga, his wife, was also sleeping soundly, which made things much easier for Elena. As she approached him, a million thoughts raced through her mind. The times he put Loki down, the sentencing of Luna to another realm...and most of all, the look on his face as she was dragged away to Midgard, never to see Loki again. Or so he thought.

Raising the dagger, she whispered two words to Loki, in her mind.

"Goodnight, Odin."

–

It was a dream. It had to be a dream. Loki could feel his stomach turning inside him, going mad with excitement. Before he could try to rationalize anything anymore, she stood before him, the golden glass dissolving.

"Elena," Loki jumped down from the cage and threw his arms around her, "My love..."

"I missed you terribly," she said, kissing him, "But we need to move, fast."

"It is done, then?"

Elena showed him her bloodied hands, "Yes."

Loki smiled, "I didn't think it possible for you to look any more beautiful, but my eyes cannot deceive me."

Elena turned into his embrace, "This is the real me. The real Elena. The dark elf. I've looked like this ever since I was sent back to Midgard."

"Then let us waste no time in returning, so we might have our peace."

–

Loki didn't let go of Elena from the moment they left Asgard. He was so lovestruck, not just by her new looks, but how she was able to rescue him so easily. It was endearing, almost, to get into her mind and watch a play by play.

"Put down your illusions, Loki," Elena said, locking the door to the flat in London she owned, "Let me see you."

Loki frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you suffered in there," Elena said, "And you can show me." She kissed him softly. "Let me heal you."

Loki sighed, the illusion fading. His Asgardian clothing was now a ragged green burlap, which itched something terrible. His hair was a mess, eyes deeply sad, and feet bloody. He looked as though he hadn't eaten in years.

Elena covered her mouth, "Loki...I'm sorry, I should've come sooner."

"You came at the right time, please don't cry for me."

"At least let me run you a bath," Elena insisted, rushing to the bathroom, "A warm one. I know how much you like those."

"Only if you'll join me in it." Loki whispered, kissing her neck as he stood behind her.

There was no chance in hell Elena was going to say no.


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise

Loki was looking much better after some tender loving care from his dark elf. Elena made she he was comfortable, and within moments of coming into contact with each other, alone, they had fiercely made love. First in the bathroom, amidst the warm water and candles, and again in the bedroom, on the fresh sheets Elena made sure were there.

"I wish there was a way I could rid you of the scars," she whispered, tracing the scarred words on his chest as they lay there, "I still can't believe they did this to you."

"I refused to offer your name," Loki replied, "My own doing."

"Still..." Elena sat up, "Weren't you scared?"

"Scared? Of what?"

"I don't know...dying," Elena continued, "The Chitauri could have killed you."

"Better than you being killed as well."

Loki's words made her sad. She wished he cared for himself even an ounce as much as she did for him.

"Elena..." Loki began, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For leaving," he said, his voice starting to shake, "For abandoning you and our baby. You did not deserve that."

"You couldn't have known I was pregnant," Elena said, cutting him some slack, "I mean..." Her hands rested on her stomach,"I shouldn't have slept, I would have been able to protect her..."

Loki cupped her chin in his hands, "No, love. You mustn't blame yourself. We will find her, and get her back."

"And then what?" Elena sighed, "I've killed Odin. They'll kill us both."

"No," Loki continued, "We have another hope."

"And what is that?"

Loki swallowed, "Malekith."

"...my father. But he's dead."

"I don't believe he is," Loki told her, "Come. Let us sit by the fire, and I can show you."

Elena wrapped herself in a blanket and went to the chair by the fireplace, settling herself there in Loki's lap. He kissed her head before outstretching his arms, "Watch." The illusions Loki created with his magic always made Elena's heart skip beats, but this time, it truly was amazing.

"The Asgardians thought they'd destroyed the Ether," he explained, showing the ether and dark elves in the air, "But they buried it. Far. Thor's grandfather made sure of that. And recently...it's been awakened."

"The Ether...the ultimate power force that won't ever be destroyed."

Loki smiled, "You've done your research."

"What else was I to do while I waited?" Elena looked up at him, "So the Ether has awakened...what do we do now?"

"We go to Svartlfheim," Loki told her, "And you present yourself before him. I know that as mutual enemies of Asgard, we can come to a sort of agreement. That, and I know he will be glad to see how wonderfully his daughter has grown."

Elena touched the edges of her ears, the sharp points. She wondered why she hadn't thought of this before. But then it occurred to her that Loki knew much more than she did, and he was more than willing to share it.

"How can we know he'll protect us?" Elena asked.

"Because, as his heir, you can offer to be a monarch of one of the nine realms he will be able to rule, in exchange for helping him to destroy them, perfectly."

"Me? As Queen..." She turned and looked at him, "And then you could finally be King. My god, I couldn't rule alone, and I wouldn't know how. I'd need you at my side."

Loki blushed a little, "Well...yes, but only under one circumstance."

"And that is?"

Loki gently lifted her into his arms, standing, and then set her on the chair, appearing in his Asgardian clothing. He then reached into one of the secretive compartments within, retrieving a small box.

"It should be where I put it...ah."

Elena covered her mouth, "Loki, what are you..."

"Since we are in Midgard, I see it only fit that it is done in Midgardian tradition," Loki said simply, dropping down to one knee, "Elena Rose Ward. Mother of my child. Love of my life. Daughter of the Dark Elves. I love you." He opened the box and a small, sparking ring was in it, intricately carved around an emerald stone, "Please, will you do me the honour, of being my wife?"

Elena could barely choke out the words, but after clearing her throat she pulled him into a kiss, "Yes, Loki!"

Loki's face broke into the biggest smile she'd ever seen, "You mean that? You will marry me?"

"Of course I do!" Elena said excitedly,

"Where did you get this ring? It's spectacular..."

"I got it shortly after I left your home in New York," Loki told her, "I stopped in Jotunheim."

"But isn't it closed off?"

"Only to those who don't know the way. I was able to find one of the last remaining treasure troves, of my own father, Laufey. This delicate little ring was there amidst other frozen gold and silver. It spoke to me, and I knew it was to be yours."

"But...that was before you knew about Luna."

"True," Loki bit his lip, "But I knew I wanted to marry you. After the experience we had, how I felt when I was with you...like I've never felt before. I could not simply walk away. I thought, when I've conquered Midgard, I would come back and propose."

"I can see why things didn't go according to plan," Elena said with a little laugh, "I mean..."

"If it's all the same to you, we've found our way, haven't we?"

"But...we can't marry in Asgard, or Jotunheim..."

"Then by Midgard tradition, perhaps here?" Loki asked, "I don't wish to rush things, but it may be wise to do so soon. Before we properly ascend to the throne."

Loki, always so thoughtful of the little details, she mused. But he was right.

"We've already rushed everything, haven't we?" Elena said, "I know where we could go, get this done quickly. Tomorrow. We can't waste time, they must be looking for us by now."

"You're sure you're ready?" Loki asked, "There is no turning back."

"I've been ready my entire life," Elena said, "It is my birthright."

"You are a smart girl."

Elena looked down, "The sooner we marry, the sooner we find her."

"Elena," Loki took her hand, slipping the ring onto her finger, "I swear to you, we will find Luna. And I will die before I fail to do so."

"I hope that doesn't happen..." Elena whispered, pressing her forehead to his, "I can't lose you, too."

"Then you won't, because I refuse to allow it."

–

Jane Foster couldn't believe her eyes. Was it really him? Was it really Thor? Standing in front of her, in the pouring rain on the outskirts of cloudy London? She slapped him across the face just to sure. As he recoiled in pain, she realized that yes, it was him. Then, a second slap, for leaving her behind.

"Jane," Thor said breathlessly, "I am sorry. I want to make this all up to you, I really do. There were wars being fought between the realms, and..."

"As excuses go, that's not bad," Jane smiled a little, "But go on."

Thor's eyes grew sad. Jane wasn't used to seeing him like this. Something was wrong.

"Thor, what's wrong?"

"My father is dead," Thor managed to say, his voice quivering, "And Loki is missing."

"No..." Jane shook her head, "He didn't...?"

"There lies the problem," Thor said quietly, "We don't know if it was him, or..."

"...who else could it be?" Jane asked urgently.

"Whoa, you're still muscly," Darcy appeared next to them, "What's up? How's space?"

"Darcy..." Jane closed her eyes.

Thor nodded in her directed, "Good to see you."

"Thor," Jane urged him, "Who else did it? Who else could have killed Odin?"

Thor wet his lips, "Her name is Elena..."

"Elena? What, is she a god too, or...?"

"Sort of," Thor continued, "Before Odin was killed, she was in Asgard...giving birth to Loki's child."

"WHAT?!" Both Darcy and Jane shouted in unison.

"That freak that tried to blow up New York?!" Darcy threw her arms in the air, "Holy shit!"

"Loki is still my brother," Thor insisted, "And he is missing."

Jane shook her head in disbelief, "That's awful."

"Ugh, no, not that!" Darcy's face wrinkled in disgust, "Just, Loki...somebody HIT that! Gross!"


	3. Chapter 3: Permission Granted

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus! I was unsure of where to go and had several ideas. After finally sorting them out I forced myself to sit and write this. At least now I can tell where I want to go with this. Enjoy!**

Hands laced together. Eyes on each other. Pure bliss.

Loki and Elena had found their own hideaway from the rest of the worlds, all nine of them, and if it were up to them, they'd stay forever, locked in this, with only the other for company. Laying in this big bed, with nothing but the sheets to keep the covered. The only thing that would make it better would be if Luna were safely tucked away in her nursery.

"Today, then?" Loki asked, "You wish to be married today?"

"If not today, soon," Elena said, "We have to act before we're found out."

The sound of a crack of thunder alarmed Loki. He sat up, bolt-right, looking around worriedly. He knew that sound.

"Loki, what's wrong?"

Loki shook his head in disbelief, "He knows."

Within moments, the door to Elena's apartment had been broken down. Loki quickly materialized clothing on himself and held up his hand protectively as Thor stormed into the bedroom. Elena screamed, covering herself with the blanket.

"Get dressed, Elena," Thor commanded, "You're both coming with me."

Loki scoffed, "You and what army?"

Thor laughed as Fandral, Volstagg and Sif emerged from the other room. All were armed. Elena looked terrified, glancing at Loki. It wasn't long before both the frost giant and dark elf were held in their custody, being led outside.

"Don't push her," Loki growled at Volstagg, "She is not your common criminal."

Volstagg laughed, "She is your whore."

Loki went to lunge at him but was held back by Sif, who seemed rather pleased to have Loki in custody. She was glaring at Elena, looking at her with pure disgust.

"So it's true, then," Sif said, "You gave birth to his bastard child?"

"And I had her forcefully taken away from me," Elena spat at her, causing Thor to step in between them, "You all think so little of Loki...and yet, Asgardians are the real monsters."

"Enough!" Thor shouted, looking to the sky, "Heimdall!"

The gate opened and they were transported back to Asgard.

–

Loki and Elena were brought, in chains, before the throne of Asgard. Frigga stood there, her judgement glazing over Elena, and soon enough, she was joined by another. The impossibility of it would haunted Elena forever.

It was Odin.

"We meet again, Elena of Midgard," Odin bellowed, "You are still just as horrid as I remember...only slightly more elvish, this time. Shame your kind are all dead."

Elena glared daggers at him, "Wish I could say the same for you."

Loki was furious, "How did you evade her sword, Odin?"

"You are not the only one capable of tricks, Loki," Frigga said darkly, "Need you be reminded of who taught them to you in the first place?"

"Frigga," Elena said, struggling with her chains, "You must understand I did this for what your husband did to my daughter." She looked at Loki. "Our daughter."

Frigga looked at Odin, "I beg your pardon?"

"Loki is the father of my child, Luna Laufeyson," Elena explained, "I gave birth to her, nearly two months ago, here in Asgard."

Frigga looked horrified, "Is...is this true?"

Odin sighed, "The child of a frost giant and a dark elf...one can only imagine the dangers it would offer."

"So you TOOK her from her MOTHER!" Loki shouted, "After she carried her and prepared for motherhood...you stole her away while Elena lay sleeping-"

"Stop," Frigga stood between them, "Odin. My love. You mean to say, that my granddaughter-"

"Loki is not my son," Odin said bitterly, "And this disgusting whore is not my daughter-"

Loki let out a hideous scream and lunged forward. The chains restrained him and he let out a cry of pain. Elena struggled to stay stoic, without showing her upset for Loki. How could they be so heartless?

"Elena is a dark elf, Mother," Thor said suddenly, stepping forward, "But she speaks the truth."

"When I fell to Midgard, after the Bifrost was shattered...Elena rescued me," Loki explained, "And took care of me until I was in much better health."

"Obviously." Odin scoffed.

"Queen Frigga," Elena tried, "All I want is to have my daughter back. I believe I can help you with the Ether, in exchange for bringing her back to-"

"The Ether?" Odin stood up, "How does she know about the Ether?"

Elena blinked. Loki looked at her with shock, "Love, how do you know about it?"

"I...I guess I've been dreaming again," Elena said slowly, "I've been imprinted with visions since childhood..."

"As Malekith's heir, you are prone to be just as ruthless and bloodthirsty as he," Odin said, "I see it best that we simply put you both into the dungeons...or to death."

"ODIN," Frigga looked horrified, "You can't be serious."

"What other option do we have?" Odin said.

Thor sighed, "Father...I know we cannot trust Loki, but Elena...she gave valuable information on Loki when he was in Midgard that led to his eventual capture."

Loki looked hurt, "You did what...?"

"Loki, I had to, and you know it."

"Instead of joining me?"

"You wouldn't let me!"

"You were pregnant!"

"And who's fault is that?!"

"Silence!" Odin exclaimed, "Elena...we require information from you."

"Then you will receive it," Elena said bitterly, "Under one condition."

"Conditions? You dare to barter with a king?"

Elena exchanged glances with Loki, "Go ahead. Throw us into your dungeons, or kill us both. But first..." She wished she could reach for Loki's hand, "Allow us to be married."

Frigga put her hand over her mouth.

"I've already proposed," Loki said quietly, "And I wish nothing more than to marry the love of my life."

"Father, I don't see the harm in this," Thor added, "It is more of a last wish than anything, and as terrible as the acts are that Loki has committed...the little flame of the my brother that still remains deep down, burns within Elena."

Odin thought for a moment. Elena was certain he would deny them this wish. She began to wonder what Tony would think of her disappearance, or if her parents would care. Death was imminent in this situation.

"I must agree with Thor," Frigga said quietly, "Loki...you are still my son. In spite of everything. I raised you, held you...you are still my own, whether you choose to believe that or not is your own decision. I long dreamed of the day when I would see both of my boys be married to their queens..." She walked down the steps towards Elena. "Your crime was cruel, but your reasoning...I'd have done the same for my children."

"You don't understand," Elena begged, "Luna is the only blood relative I have, and your son...even if he says he isn't your son...he is everything to me. I don't care if you choose to torture me for centuries. If it means I can at least kiss him one last time, it's worth the pain."

Loki could feel his heart swelling, unable to believe the words he was hearing. Someone loved him, truly loved him, and was willing to suffer for lifetime for just a moment with him. He could feel his cheeks burn. Would he do the same for her?

The answer was instant: in a heartbeat.

"We will waste no time," Odin said, "Guards, take Loki to his old chambers. Thor, please make sure he is dressed in accordance to Asgard tradition. My darling, you can handle Elena?"

Frigga smiled, "I believe I have just the right dress for her, and I know where we can get you a veil."

Elena was shocked, "You're...you're serious?"

Odin nodded, "You have one hour to prepare for your vows. Any tomfoolery from either of you will result in death, do you understand?"

"Completely," Loki said, almost breathless, turning to Frigga, "Mother...I'm getting married."

Fandral scoffed, "And all this time I thought he fancied men."


	4. Chapter 4: Frigga's Plan

Elena finished with her hair and turned to look in the mirror. She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. The time had come. She really was going to marry Loki.

"He really does love you," Frigga said quietly, startling Elena. Until then she thought there were just guards.

"You sound like you can't believe it," Elena replied, turning and facing the queen, "No one seems to."

"Loki has done some terrible things," Frigga admitted, "And I've become disappointed, and saddened by him. But that doesn't mean I've lost all faith, or stopped loving him."

"But he isn't yours."

"That's what you and Loki cannot seem to understand," Frigga replied, "You do not have to be bound by blood, to feel a connection. Why, I remember the day Odin brought him home from battle..." She smiled thoughtfully. "He was so cold. Rather sick. I remember putting him in his crib, trying to calm him, but he cried most of the night. So terrified. I just can't understand how anyone could leave him there..."

Elena smiled a bit at her.

"Elena," Frigga said, "I know of your motives, and I cannot change your mind. But I know one thing is certain– my son, whether he wants to be called that or not, has never felt this way, about anyone or anything. I could see it when he looked at you."

Elena closed her eyes, "I love him so much. I've...thought I loved others, but not like him." She looked at Frigga. "Loki has been with me since I was very small, and I didn't even know it. In a way, I grew up with him. He was the only thing I could escape to, when things got dark in Midgard."

"Loki mentioned you had been abused in your adopted home."

Elena nodded, "Yes. Not as badly as my brother, though...he was actually killed in an accident caused by my adoptive father, but that is another story." She took a deep breath, "I just know that Loki feels empty, compared to Thor. He seems to believe he isn't good enough."

Frigga nodded slowly, "I've noticed that, since he was very young."

"And I've seen that attitude change, when he reaches a position of power," Elena said, swallowing hard, "But not so much as when Luna was born. It was as though...as though he had been waiting for it to happen, like it was his destiny laid out before him."

"Queen Frigga...I know it is difficult to imagine, but finally having something that is yours. Really, truly yours...it can change you. An empty space you didn't know you had, gets filled. That hole in your heart starts to mend. What I am trying to say is, Loki wants so badly to raise Luna, as his own, and finally feel whole."

Frigga smiled, "And he wants to do this with his wife by his side."

Elena shrugged, "Yeah...I guess he does."

Frigga walked up to Elena, leaning forward, and whispering into her ear, "It is wrong to betray the King of Asgard, Elena, but I think I can help you both..."

In his chambers, Loki stood in front of a mirror as well, with Thor standing guard. In his Asgardian armor, horned helmet at his feet. It was happening.

"Are you nervous?" Thor asked.

Loki paused, "A bit, yes."

"You have written vows."

Loki turned to face him, "I have." He looked at the small piece of paper in his hands, "I've known what I've wanted to say for weeks..."

Thor's eyes met his.

"You love her. You really, truly love her."

"I still don't understand how that is so unfathomable to you."

Thor approached him, "Well...for so long I thought you were incapable of sincerity. After what happened in Midgard, and before-"

"Naturally your father has filled your head."

Thor swallowed, "If you must know, I've tried to appeal to him for your release."

"Clearly."

"Loki," Thor put his hand on his shoulder, "Say what you will and think what you may. But if my father hadn't found you in the temple in Jotunheim..." It looked as if Thor was close to tears, which surprised Loki. "I'd not have been raised with someone I firmly believed, and still do believe, was my brother."

Loki was about to answer when Frigga appeared in the doorway. Thor turned, "Mother?"

"Thor, Loki," she said quickly, rushing over to them, "Step onto the balcony." She turned to the guards, "Stay by the door. There are guards below. I shall be fine."

Confused, the two followed Frigga to the bright balcony outside. When she knew there was no one else in earshot, she pulled them both close to her and lowered her voice.

"I have a plan, and I need you both to cooperate."

"What are you talking about, Mother?" Thor asked.

Frigga took a deep breath, "A month ago, Odin disappeared to Valeheim. He would not tell me why he was going, other than a 'peaceful mission.' This was after the battle." She looked at Loki, "I believe that is where he took Luna."

Loki's face drained completely, "Valeheim?"

"To Hogun's sister," Thor said quietly, "Of course. She cannot bear children...I should have known."

"So, after you marry Elena," Frigga whispered, "I have persuaded Odin to allow you a wedding night. In the morning, it is planned to take you both to the dungeons for eternity. I wish for you both to take the opportunity, tonight, to go to Valeheim. Elena is aware of the passage behind the palace, Loki. Take it."

"But how?"

Frigga passed him a small piece of gold, "You will use this to take form of a guard, and your wife, this one." She handed him a second. "Fandral and Sif are aware of this. They will be guarding your chambers."

"But what after that?" Thor frowned, "Father will surely know to go after them."

Frigga shook her head, "Not when Fandral and Sif tell them of their escape, and sudden death. We will hold a short memorial. And that will be all."

Loki looked at her, "You are saying I may never return to Asgard?"

Frigga pursed her lips, "My son...it is this, or the dungeons. I want you to have a chance, at a happy life. Should you betray this plan, then...I know you will suffer the consequences. But I believe deep down, this woman has brought something out of you that I have been searching for ever since Jotunheim was destroyed."

Thor continued, "So Loki and Elena will live in Vanaheim, and raise Luna there?"

"There, or Midgard," Frigga said, "Elena told me of her connections in the human realm. That is the risk of raising Luna in Midgard, though."

Loki nodded, "Right...I will discuss this with her, tonight. We will execute your plan, as expected."

Thor sighed, "It runs a heavy risk, but I'd rather not see you rot in a dungeon...and if Father finds out-"

"He won't," Frigga insisted, "Not if you both agree to keep this secret."

"Then I shall," Loki took her hand, "And I promise. I will raise your granddaughter to know that my mother was a brave, and compassionate woman." He kissed her hand then, and Frigga felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I knew you were in there somewhere, brother," Thor said with a smile, "Now come. You've got a wedding to attend."


End file.
